Tiny Little Things
by dancingfingers
Summary: "It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together... and I knew it."—Tom Hanks, Sleepless In Seattle. [CU] A romance story of Ren and Kyoko, told in bits and pieces, because sometimes great things are found in a small package. Status will always be complete, but be warned of a new installment.


**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters. I am merely filling the lost scene in the original story for my own amusement (and tweaking some for my fangirl heart of course).**

_Special thanks to my beta, __**regulusgal **__for putting up with my randomness... You're the best._

-:::-

_**Tiny Little Things**_

_(It is not in a particular order...)_

**1. Illusion**

Shotaro had always assumed that she loved him, but the truth is, Kyoko only saw another shadow with blond locks and forest green eyes staring at her with warmth.

**2. Voice**

Kyoko remembered the day where she sat down on the riverbank with Corn—his melodic voice echoed through the clearing as he told her about his home—and compared it to the present: listening to a deep, baritone voice that often times darkened with sinful timbre as Ren kissed his way down her body.

**3. Spell**

"Are you a fairy prince?" was one spell he wouldn't mind to be trapped within as long as he was allowed to bask in the warmth and adoration packed in a certain raven-haired and golden-eyed girl.

**4. Act**

Her heart beat quickening, blood rushing faster, and lips twitching into an excited smile, Kyoko closed her eyes... and let her character possess her body as the director yelled, "Action!"

**5. Knife**

Her younger self had been working at the _ryokan_, attending to the guests from meal to entertainment, yet her most favorite job was when she had a knife in her hand, chopping and slicing and creating something with her own magic, inwardly hoping for praise and a smile.

**6. Mother**

The woman was cold, ruthless, and a perfectionist; Her hazel eyes always stared at the daughter haughtily, and some other times filled with disappointment, leaving the girl with bitterness carved deep in her innocent heart.

**7. Birthday**

Golden eyes glanced at the sparkling lights and silver-red tinsels adorning the small Christmas tree, then looked down at the fried chicken before her; wishing that she had a strawberry cheesecake with colorful candles instead.

**8. Friends**

Her Mouko-san might not be the best of friend in the world, but she was the first person who had endured (although grudgingly) to spend time with her, the not-popular-girl Mogami Kyoko, thus making Mouko-san a special, irreplaceable person in her heart.

**9. Tokyo**

_If I reach the Tokyo Tower and pray to the sky, could I meet Corn again? _was the only thing on her mind as she blushed prettily, saying, "I'll go with you, Sho-chan," to the boy.

**10. Father**

She had never known her father and dared herself to hope, but when Kuu allowed her to call him 'Father', the empty space she'd never realized existing before was suddenly filled with warmth, love, and resurrected eagerness to please this man with jovial smile and the biggest appetite in the world.

**11. Cocoon**

She had refused, really, but his concern that was painted clearly on his handsome face made her relented, and later she found herself sniffing at the lingering masculine scent of the man, sighing in contentment as she tightened the jacket around her body before she stepped out, ready for her modelling lesson.

**12. Light**

He lived his life as an actor under the spotlight, but in reality his dark past still ruled over him; that was, until Kyoko glared defiantly at him in their first meeting—her bright eyes lit the hope for the sun he thought had been lost to time.

**13. Fanboy**

Yashiro might be a man, older than him at that, and a very efficient manager, but when it came to his non-existent romantic relationship between him and Kyoko (which he wished for), Yashiro went starry-eyed and squealed like a little girl, though Ren appreciated Yashiro's never ending support.

**14. Newborn**

He paced around the hallway, heart beating rapidly over his wife in the operating room, until the doctor allowed him to see Kyoko several hours later; half-awake, very much weak but happy, with a little tuft of black locks peeking from the small bundle in her arms.

**15. Kiss**

It was not a mere peck on her lips, nor the senseless kiss she'd seen in a movie; it was love, it was devotion, it was heated desire, and it was a promise he intended to keep forever.

**16. Ring**

Mouko-san eyed her ring finger, then asked, "A promise ring?" and Kyoko replied with a blush and shy mumble, "It's an engagement ring," before the air was knocked out from her lungs as the other woman hugged her tight in congratulations, for once didn't give her the scolding for not telling her best friend first.

**17. ** **Lies**

They were unstoppable as he posed as adult 'Corn', and he hated himself more as Kyoko looked up at him with complete trust, praying that someday Kyoko would forgive him for these.

**18. Tears**

It was as if one of his purpose in life was to be the crying place for the raven-haired girl—as Corn, he would listen about her mother's harsh treatment and console the girl as best as a ten-year old boy could (in the end, he left his precious gem to her before leaving for America), while as Ren he convinced the distraught girl that Corn was well (all the while resisting to reveal himself), and as Kuon, he let himself embrace the sobbing girl after he told her about his past (and stole a kiss... or two, on the top of her head).

**19. Proposal**

He constantly fingered the small box in his pocket as he listened to her lively story of her day, and when the light of the full moon hit the small river, he wrapped her from behind within his strong arms, saying, "Will you marry me, Kyoko?" of which she replied with vigorous nods, a stream of happy tears, and a kiss.

**20. Wedding**

Her heart felt like it was going to burst into tiny pieces as she ranted her nervousness to the almost-bursting-herself Mouko-san, but then as soon as she walked down the aisle and stared at the gentle green eyes, her heart swelled with love and happiness, nervousness forgotten.

-:::-

_I think I'm going to continue this. It's fun and it doesn't require to finish because it has no actual chronology to follow through._

_And... _

_I invite you to participate by submitting the prompt(s)! Just type the __**word(s)**__ on the review. It can be __**English**__ word or any __**foreign**__ language as long as you provide me the __**definition**__. Or, if you want a __**particular **__scene, or stuff that catches your eyes in the original story, i.e __**cocoon **__(it is inspired from the jacket... or sweatshirt, Kyoko wears when Ren tutors her on runway walking). Stating which chapter will help, although it's not required._

_Thank you,_

_-dee_

_P.S About #7. Since my beta asked about the fried chicken thing (and I presume that not everyone is aware of this fun __fact__), I read somewhere that Japanese people eat KFC every Christmas, therefore I put it in._


End file.
